Stress Relief
by istytehcrawk
Summary: Kurt's had a rough day at work. Blaine helps ease the tension. (Warnings: barebacking, comeplay)


Kurt had a bad day at work.

Blaine's not even inside the apartment yet, and he can tell. How? He can't get _in_ the apartment, because there is currently something large being shoved past the door – the couch, from the sounds of it – and it won't open more than about half an inch.

"Uh, Kurt? Can I come in, or do I need to make myself scarce for a while?"

"Just a second!" Kurt calls out. There's a shuffling sound and then a scraping noise that makes Blaine cringe, but within just a few moments the door opens just enough for him to squeeze inside. The couch is pressed up against the wall behind the door, so it can't open all the way, and the rest of the room's easily-movable furniture has been shoved to the perimeter. "Sorry, I thought you'd be a few more minutes," he says, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Isabelle being a terror again?" Blaine asks as he hangs his satchel on the coat rack near the door. Kurt's yoga mat is on the floor, confirming Blaine's suspicions. When work has Kurt frustrated, he always comes home and does a lengthy yoga routine to calm his nerves. When work has him irate, he bakes before starting the yoga, and Kurt hasn't changed into his yoga clothes yet, so Blaine makes a mental note to check the kitchen for a sweet treat later.

Kurt plops onto the couch with a huff and motions for Blaine to join him, so he does. "Ugh, yes. I thought for sure that she'd relax a bit once she got the promotion she wanted, but she's just gotten ten times worse instead. She bit my head off this morning because Starbucks didn't use her favorite coffee blend today, and it just went downhill from there."

Blaine leans over, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, then pats his knee. "I'll tell you what. You do your yoga, and I'll go make supper. Chicken alfredo sound good?" Kurt smiles at him, so he heads off to the kitchen to do just that. Opening the fridge to gather ingredients, he discovers a cheesecake – apple cinnamon, from the looks of it – on the top shelf.

Once supper is almost done, he cleans up the mess he's made and sets the table, then heads back into the living room to let Kurt know it'll be ready soon, but the image that greets him when he turns the corner stops him in his tracks. Kurt is on his knees with his forehead resting on the floor and his arms stretched out in front of him, but what really gets Blaine's attention is his ass, which is high in the air and on perfect display in the dark orange yoga pants that are pulled taut across it.

Blaine groans and crosses the room to Kurt, stopping and dropping to his knees on the floor behind him with a thud. "My _god_, Kurt. You can't just _do_ that."

Kurt turns his head just enough to look at Blaine, but otherwise he doesn't change position. "Do _what_, exactly?" His face is the purest picture of innocence, but the way he slightly shakes his ass gives him away.

Blaine pitches himself forward, resting his hands on Kurt's hips briefly before easing them higher, pushing Kurt's tight tank top up in the process until it is bunched under his armpits. He can't resist peppering a line of kisses up Kurt's spine.

"You're making it hard to hold this pose, you know," Kurt protests halfheartedly.

"That's a shame, because I happen to _really_ enjoy you in that position," retorts Blaine, his hands back to Kurt's hips and toying with the waistband of his yoga pants. "Let me take care of you?" Kurt lets out a contented hum, so Blaine tucks his fingers beneath the waistbands of his pants and boxer briefs and yanks them down, having Kurt lift one leg at a time so that he can pull them all the way off and toss them aside. Kurt yanks off his shirt and tosses it in the same direction.

When Kurt resumes his position, Blaine leans down and sucks a mark into the soft skin just above the cleft of his ass. Holding Kurt's cheeks apart with one hand, he trails the fingertip of the other downward, rubbing light circles over his hole before continuing down and around, grasping Kurt's cock and stroking it a few times. "What do you want, baby?" he murmurs into Kurt's back.

"Whatever you want," says Kurt. "I'm not picky. Just make it quick."

"Ooooooh, I love when you give me options. You stay here, I'll be right back." He's up and gone before Kurt even fully realizes it, and he's back in a flash with a mostly-empty bottle of lube. He sets it on the floor beside them, then unbuttons his shirt but leaves it on, hanging open, because Kurt loves it when Blaine stays somewhat clothed while fucking him.

Blaine drapes himself over Kurt, the bulge of his erection rubbing against Kurt's ass through the thick, rough fabric of his jeans while he presses kisses from Kurt's shoulders all the way down to his ass before his tongue pokes out to flick against Kurt's hole, a teasing flutter that causes Kurt to moan and shift backward, chasing more of the sensation. Blaine continues the tease, licking against him but never giving Kurt what he really wants. Instead, he wraps his hand around Kurt's dick, smearing the precome from the tip until it makes the slide easier, then pumping it quickly.

When Blaine's tongue finally tucks into Kurt's hole, his response is loud and enthusiastic. "_Ohhhhh_, that's it, baby. Just like that. Lick me open for your cock." Blaine just grins (well, as much as he can while his mouth is otherwise occupied) and continues his efforts, licking as deep as he can until Kurt's writhing lets him know he needs to move on.

He reaches one hand forward, putting it in front of Kurt's mouth with three fingers out and two curled in. "Suck." Kurt does, and when they are sufficiently wet, Blaine moves quickly to press one inside Kurt, who lets out a moan. The slickness of the spit doesn't last long, so Blaine pulls his finger out and coats it in lube, letting it warm briefly before sliding back in.

Before long, Kurt whines, impatient, so Blaine finishes stretching him hurriedly, well aware that when Kurt wants it fast, he doesn't mind Blaine slacking a bit on the prep; in fact, he prefers it. "Come on, Blaine, just _fuck_ me already," Kurt says, pushing himself back against Blaine's hand.

"Okay, okay!" He pulls his fingers out of Kurt's ass and wipes them on his yoga towel, thankfully within reaching distance, then unfastens his pants and shoves them down to his knees before lubing up his cock. He shuffles forward and adjusts his position until his dick rests against Kurt's hole. "Are you-" he starts to ask, but before he can finish, Kurt presses his ass backward so that Blaine sinks in to the hilt.

"I _said_ fuck me. Obviously that means I'm ready, Blaine! Now, come _on_." Blaine laughs but does as he's told, rotating his hips to grind his cock deeper into Kurt before starting a punishing pace. The front of his thighs bump against the backs of Kurt's legs and his balls make a loud _smack _against Kurt's ass with every thrust, eliciting a litany of swears and encouragements from Kurt.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulls off, turns around, and pushes at Blaine's chest. "On your back." Blaine complies and Kurt straddles him, leaning down to kiss him sloppily as he lowers himself back onto Blaine's cock. "You like that, baby?" he asks, low and seductive. "I know you do. You love fucking that cock of yours into my tight ass." He grinds down and circles his hips, and all Blaine can do is moan and attempt to fuck up into Kurt, but Kurt is doing a damn good job of keeping him pinned to the ground. "Oh, no, no, baby," he says at Blaine's attempts. "Let me do the work now. I'm getting close. Gonna make a mess all over that gorgeous chest of yours while you're inside me."

True to his word, Kurt doubles his efforts, fucking himself down onto Blaine and rapidly stroking his cock. He comes with a shout just a few moments later and drags his fingertips through the mess, swirling it into patterns before putting his fingers to Blaine's mouth and having him clean them off. Blaine licks at them enthusiastically and realizes his cock is still inside Kurt, who is riding him slowly. "Oh, god, Kurt. I'm so close."

Kurt smirks. "You want to come in my ass, Blaine? Want to fill me up?" he asks, his voice intentionally raspy. Blaine nods vigorously, so Kurt lifts up enough that Blaine can start thrusting into him as fast as he can manage. "Okay. Come on, baby. Come in me. Make a mess." That's all it takes for Blaine to seize up and do just that, panting as he releases into Kurt, who pulls off of him and rolls off to the side, cuddling up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you. That was the best stress relief _ever_."

Later, perched on stools at the kitchen island to eat their reheated meal, Kurt looks at Blaine and smiles. "I guess today wasn't so bad, after all."


End file.
